m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
The Original Legion
Overview The Imperial Legion is a emergent faction in the TWC minecraft community, featuring Romano-Byzantine Architecture. Their men are armored in Iron and Diamond. They are led and owned by Magister Utriusque Militae ingloriousthomas. The Legion is actively recruiting members. Historia In approximately 100 BC, the first great General, Marius, reformed the Polybian Legion and created the Imperial Roman Legions. The Legionnaires fought and conquered for the empire over the next 2 centuries, and then the Augusti settled into the Pax Romana. But the Legion was called on again by Trajan, and we fought and conquered for the empire, claiming Dacia and crushing the Parthians in Armenia and the Fertile Crescent. Trajan died in 117, and the era of conquest was over. In the 160s the Legion fought a brutal war when the Vandals pushed the Marcomannic tribes towards the Empire. We fought for years, and we won; but it was the beginning of the end of the original Legion. In 217 the Parthians fell and the Sassanids became our new neighbor. The Legion increased it's size by 33% just to defend the borders, and economic chaos insued. For years emperors fought Goths, Persians, and Alamanni and were slaughtered, one of whome even humiliated and sold into slavery by the Sassanids. But Diocletian brought reform and peace, and stability returned. He retired and a civil war broke out. In 313 the Legionnaires of Constantine defeated the last usurper, and controlled the western half of the Empire. He reformed our Legion, creating the new Legiones Comitatenses, Limitanei, and Palantines of the field armies. In 357 we won a massive victory over the Alamanni, and Julian took us to Persia again. We failed and the emperor was killed in 363. But then Peace returned; until the rumors came. A wicked people, the Huns, broke the boundries established with the Goths and Alans, and pushed towards the Danube. We let them in but are generals were dishonest and cruel. They treated them like dogs; and fed them such. And war broke out. The Easter half of our Army was annihalated in 378, and the goths settled in Illyria. In 406 the Vandals and Suebes broke the border in the north, during another civil war. The first of the Great Magistri, Stilicho, defeated the goths that year. But in 408 he was executed by our weak emperor. So we usurped, and joined the Goths. We sacked Rome, a city with which all looked on in awe. But we were defeated when our new leader, the Comes Illyriae Alaric, died in 411 and Constantius III took to battle us. The Legionnaires joined the next of the great Magistri, and until 421 we had many victories agianst the Barbari. But the fatal blow was soon to come. In 425, Flavius Aetius, the Last of the Great Magister Utriusque Militae, took power. The Vandals took africa in 429 when he entered a civil war. It was a blow we could never recover from; but even then we were invincible. The Legion served, and victory after victory was brought to us by our Commander, Aetius. In 439 the hunnic federate troops were killed, and we were on our own. In 451 the Huns attacked themselves, and we marched on to meet them. Aetius and Avarus persuaded the Goths, Alans, Franks, and Burgundians to join our cause, and we met at Chalons. This was the last Victory we would ever have. In 454 Aetius was assassinated and the legion fell into dissarray, joining the rump states of Marcellinus and Aegidius. Federate troops served the empire until it fell in 476, and then the legion dissapeared. But a light shone, Constantinople, and the Themata Legions served againsts Persians, Arabs and crusaders, until that light was snuffed out in 1453. But now we will return, against new foes, and conquer new lands. The light of Rome shall shine once more, and Legions shall faithfully serve her once again. Leadership and Policies Ranks: *Augustus (Emperor) *Magister Militum (3) *Palantinae Requirements for/of the Emperor and Magistri: *Must be a Magister Militum *Augusti/Magister Militae rotate when no longer deemed fit for duty. *Augusti govern Civillian affairs (i.e. mining or farming) and have military control. *The Emperor has full command of the Legion's forces unless deemed unfit to command. *In the abscence (being offline) of an Emperor the Magister Militae governs the state. *The Emperor can declare war. *The Emperor can pass laws without consulting the Magistri. Magister Utriusque Militae *The Magister Utriusque Militum assumes power in the absence of an emperor, but only during battle. *During the Deposition of an Emperor, the Magister Utriusque Militae will assume power if military force is required. *He has no other extra powers. Council of Magistri *The Magister Militae simply operate as a voting, descision-making body. A 2/3rd Majority is required for legislation to pass. *They, as well as the Augustus, can pass legislation. *They have the responsibility of enstating/removing an Augustus. Openings *Auxilia Palatina Infantry Strongholds Creative Server *Castra Romana *Arelate (Under Construction) PvP Server Not yet launched.